Un click cambia todo
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: La vida de Adrien no es tan perfecta como piensan la mayoría y no es feliz; sin embargo, ¿un hecho causado por una heroína, cambiará las cosas? (Ladrien, Ladynoir, Adrienette) Primer fic, comentarios bienvenidos. (Cancelado)
1. Capítulo 1: Buscando la felicidad

_**La serie Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Thomas Astruc.**_

 _Un click cambia todo._

 _Por Cristian Reynolds Logan_

 _Capítulo 1: Buscando la felicidad._

* * *

La vida del joven y apuesto Adrien Agreste no es que sea tan perfecta que digamos. Siendo él, había muchos problemas que debía superarlos sin remordimientos y todo esto era parte de su rutidica vida. Su relacion deteriorada con su padre con un vano intento de pasar tiempo en familia; su corto pasaje con sus verdaderos amigos como Nino o Marinette, por culpa de sus continuos y estresantes sesiones de modelaje que lo dejaban agotado; las clases que con cada paso que la maestra daba, se volvían largas y aburridas; soportar a gente de su "sociedad" por parámetros de su progenitor, Gabriel Agreste. Oh, también agregaremos sobre los constantes e incógnitos rechazos de su Ladybug cuando era Chat Noir luchando contra algún akuma.

Sin embargo, a veces podía ser un suertudo; fue a él quien el destino le dejó su miraculous para defender a París a toda costa, y contar con un buen amigo como su kwami Plagg, aunque a veces sea perezoso y comelón con el camembert; Además de ser una de las grandes joyas de la futura generación de modelos en Francia; Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona deseaba en cuanto a gustos materiales.

Pero en el amor, estaba lejos de tener suerte.

Siendo Chat Noir, sus repentinos coqueteos hacia la hermosa chica eran en vano por cada noche de patrullaje, medio decía un alago y terminaba como un rechazo divertido. En muchas veces disfrutaba de sus momentos de charla antes de entrar a la acción, podía familiarizarse con ella para formar un buen equipo. Se quedaba hipnotizado tras ver los hermosos movimientos de Ladybug, cuando atacaba al akuma, pero siempre tenía que interrumpir sus fantasías para centrarse en su misión.

Para Adrien, sólo deseaba que esa chica lo visitara cada noche para sentir más su presencia e inundar de amor a su corazón.

Pero ese deseo se cumpliría inesperadamente.

* * *

Una noche después de una ardua batalla contra un akuma, los dos miraban el urbano paisaje de París.

— Wow... Una hermosa vista de París para satisfacer la noche, ¿No te parece? — Su damisela veía pacíficamente el mágico lugar de la moda. Pero su compañero la veía sin saber, pero se siente sorprendido tras la reacción que ella provocaba al voltear.

— ¿Eh? ¿si? ¡Claro! Es súper bonito... — Haciendo su tradicional "as bajo la manga", Chat se acerca hacia Ladybug y le dice al oído, suavemente. — Pero no hay nadie más bonita que usted, mi lady. — la muchacha siente escalofríos tras sentir el aliento del minino, pero aleja el rostro hacia un lado con una malvada sonrisa.

— me siento alagada Chat. — Sonríe mientras vuelve a la vista de la ciudad. Pero sabes que amo a otra persona.

— No me importa cuántas veces tengas que decirlo, yo siempre seré tu guardián protector. Algún día caerás rendida a mis pies implorando mi protección y yo te daré mis fieles servicios. — El felino mueve con su mano la enguantada cola mientras ve a Ladybug de una forma sensual. La heroína lo veía como si hiciera el ridículo y se puso a reír.

— Eso no pasará, gato tonto. — Aún mantiene su risa contagiosa. — Ni en mis sueños.

Ambos sonríen tras esa plática, pero los pitidos hicieron que terminara todo.

— Ladybug, ¿me puedes decir quien eres? Vamos, si confiesas, no me burlaré de usted. La protegeré más de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer. — El chico gato pone sus ojos de súplica, pero Ladybug con su sonrisa se mantiene firme.

— Chat, ya sabes sobre las identidades secretas, por nada del mundo serán reveladas ni por el peor de los casos. — La joven agarra su yoyo y se prepara para partir. — Nos llevamos bien siendo superherores, ojalá lo entiendas. Así que, te espero cuando un akuma ataque o nos vemos más de noche. Adiós Chat. — Y así desapareció, otro intento de conquista fallido.

Chat cogió su bastón y en vez de irse a su casa, declinó por ir a un desalojado parque boscoso en las afueras de la ciudad, y apenas tocó el césped, se termino su fase de Chat Noir y volvió a ser Adrien. Plagg voló hacia él.

— ¿O soy yo? O Ladybug te rechazó otra vez. — el kwami se rió de la mala suerte de su portador.

— Por favor Plagg, no empieces con tus retóricas frases. Ahora necesito caminar antes de volver a casa. Necesito un "Tiempo de Adrien" — El chico le da un pedazo del apestoso queso al gatito y éste se lo roba para comérselo.— Necesito aire fresco, necesito librarme un poco de este estrés.

— Aún tengo esa duda sobre el " Tiempo de Adrien" pero... Pues hazlo pero no arruines mi apetito. — el chiquito kwami devoraba con pasión su preciado queso.

En ese oscuro lugar, y siendo casi media hora antes de la medianoche, Adrien paseo corriendo y siendo libre, su felicidad momentánea inundó su atención provocando risas alegres; Plagg se había unido como su compañía y diciéndole cualquier palabra que burlara a Adrien. Despues de su momento recreativo, el joven se acostó en uno de los bosques para tomar descanso, y al igual que él, Plagg de durmió plácidamente; el no tenía frío, es más, se sentía como un joven renovado con la fría brisa de la noche.

Pero algo que en realidad lo sorprendió, es que no estaba solo, escuchó unos extraños sonidos en las copas de los árboles. Al principio ignoró eso, pero de repente una sombra estuvo de frente justo cuando ya iba a cerrar sus ojos.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! — él se sentó y se arrinconó al tronco del gran árbol. La sombra se acercaba con cada segundo.

— Shhh no te asustes, por.. Por favor... — Adrien estaba confundido, la voz era de una mujer y más era como conocida.

— ¡No por favor! Le daré lo que quiera. Sólo déjeme ir.

— No irás a algún lado... Quiero decir, no te moverás. No voy a acosarte. Es decir, no voy a hacerte daño. — Un momento, en la mente del joven reconocía esos tartamudeos con un gran nerviosismo en algún lado. Entonces al ver más de cerca, la tenue luz de la luna veia una figura de una mujer joven que llevaba un traje rojo con pecas negras. Adrien no creía esto. Acaso...

— Espera... ¿Ladybug?

— Ho... Hola Ad...Adrien... — La oscuridad impidió que ambos rostros se vieran sonrojado; y eso que Ladybug llevaba aún su máscara. — Sorpresa... — Y al final se vieron sus rostros de manera automática. Hicieron como un click en sus miradas.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **Sé que soy un novato en esta nueva experiencia en Miraculous Ladybug, aunque también debo escribir fics de los Jóvenes Titanes; entiendo que puedo cometer errores tanto de personajes como de ortografía. Sólo espero que mejore pronto con el paso del tiempo. Este es mi primer fic de este fandom y tendrá tres parejas: Ladrien (la principal), Adrienette y Ladynoir. ¿Que tal les pareció mi comienzo? Un review no sería mala idea. Mi intención es adentrarme más en escribir fics de esta serie que va en gran aumento en muchas cosas.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un deseo hecho realidad

_**Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc y a sus respectivos dueños legales. Yo solo escribo una historia como aporte y fanático de este grandioso fandom.**_

 _Un click cambia todo_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 2: De deseo a realidad._

* * *

Ambos jovenes se veian los ojos como si el tiempo se había detenido. Tanto Adrien como Ladybug, esto era como una sombría sorpresa, inesperado y extraño a la vez.

Para la mente de Adrien, muchas preguntas se vinieron abajo: ¿Esa no era la verdadera Ladybug, o si? ¿Acaso su deseo se cumplió de la manera más inhóspita posible? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? En fin, muchas preguntas, pero por dentro sentía una explosión de amor; si, Su amor platónico estaba viéndolo de frente provocando un sonrojo que no se podía ver por la luna. Por suerte escondió justo a tiempo a Plagg antes del encuentro.

En cambio para Ladybug, también sentía ese mariposeo en su estómago, pero muy nerviosa. Recordó como era su idea de atraer a Adrien.

* * *

 **Flashback, media hora después de la batalla…**

Ladybug llegó finalmente a su casa para volver a ser Marinette. Tikki que se encontraba cansada, iba a descansar, pero no si antes comer galletas como recarga de energía. En cambio, durante el regreso, miró con sorpresa a su amado caminando en dirección al oriente de la ciudad. No dijo nada, pero en su habitación estaba gritando en silencio de la emoción combinado con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh Tikki! ¡Lo vi! Estaba caminando. — La joven intentaba gritar, pero aguantó las ganas.

— Calma, esta no es hora de gritos. Sabes que tenemos que patrullar en media hora. No puedes ir y espiar a Adrien. Sabes que es muy de noche para que salgas de civil. — Oh oh, Tikki debió callarse la boca.

— ¿Cómo lo olvidé? Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. Pero… — Las incógnitas invadieron la cabeza de ella. — ¿Y si se enoja por espiarlo? No no no… no quiero que eso pase. Debo hablar con él y expresar cuanto lo amo.

— ¿Por qué no haces esto en la mañana en la escuela? — Tikki se ríe de esa idea. — De seguro te llamará la atención.

— Por que terminaría fracasando al igual que las otras veces. Y no quiero perder al amor de mi vida. — Pero una idea se le ocurrió. — No puedo siendo Marinette pero puedo hacerlo como Ladybug.

— Oh no. Marinette, tienes que patrullar. Aunque esté a favor de que busques una manera de atraer a Adrien…

— Lo sé Tikki, pero es la única manera que puedo lograrlo. Entre más interactúe como Ladybug, podré interactuar como Marinette. Por favor, prometo patrullar. No te defraudaré—

A pesar de la adversidad, Tikki siempre apoyaba a Marinette, y aunque esta vez estaba en contra de las adversidades del rol de heroína, de algún modo era conciente de que ella perdiera su fobia de hablar con Adrien.

— Está bien. Pero la prioridad es París.

— ¡Oh gracias Tikki! — La joven de cabello azabache abraza a su kwami. — Es hora de proteger. ¡Tikki transfórmate!

De nuevo, Marinette era Ladybug. Aunque precisamente iba a seguir a Adrien y vigilar París a la vez. Casi al final del recorrido, lo halló merodeando por el bosque, ella no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sin duda alguna se trepó por la copa de los árboles y miraba a escondidas a su amor platónico. Después de un tiempo, sonrió y indicó que era hora de conocer a Adrien. Y desde entonces, la oportunidad estaba servida.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Y al ver a su amado, su sonrojo estaba al rojo vivo; veia al chico de sus sueños fija y perdidamemte. Aún su deseo más soñado estaba latente: besar a Adrien.

Uno de los dos tenía que romper el hielo, entonces Adrien habló:

— L... Ladybug... Que sorpresa verte... Quiero decir, no lo tomes a mal. Es como si fuera una sorpresa, es todo.

— Oh, lo.. Lo siento. Si quieres, me voy — Ladybug giro hacia otro sentido emiba a marcharse sabiendo que su plan fallaba. Pero... Adrien agarró su muñeca y volvió a verla. El joven no quería perder un gran momento como este.

— No... No te vayas. Me... Me alegra de que estés aquí. De verdad, me siento contento al verte. — a Ladybug le daba casi un patatús pero se recompone.

— ¿y qué haces sólo en este lugar? — la voz de la chica de pone preocupante.

— No... No nada. Sólo quería librarme un poco de problemas que tengo. Necesitaba... Un poco de aire. Pero me alegra de nuevo que estés aquí. — el joven responde nerviosamente la pregunta de su lady.

— Oh, si quieres yo... — Adrien de nuevo interrumpe.

— Ya que estamos aquí... ¿Puedo decirte algo?

— Ss... ¿Sí?

— Ladybug, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. — los nervios invadían a Adrien, pero debía ser valiente y dejar de lado la timidez. — No me importa quién esté detrás de tu antifaz, yo siempre querré y amaré a esa joven que se oculta. Estoy consiente de que aunque no te corresponda mis sentimientos hacia ti, ten la seguridad de que te amaré toda mi vida. Sin importarme lo que digan los demás. Yo te amo Ladybug.

Esa declaración hizo que el corazón de Marinette latiera a 1000x hora, su sonrojo estaba al borde de ser más rojo que su color de traje. Estaba a punto de explotar, pero sin embargo. Era Ladybug. De todos modos, debía salir la heroína de su interior.

— Oh... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Adrien!

— ¿Que? ¿Dije algo malo Ladybug? Oh ¡lo siento! Se que tienes novio pero...

— Nononono... Fue hermoso. Siempre soñé con que me dijeras esas palabras. Admito que me gustas Adrien y si. Te amo también. — De aquella reacción, Ladybug abrazó a Adrien y comenzó a llorar de alegría. El chico envuelve con sus brazos la cintura de la parisina y aprisiona aquel gesto de cariño.

* * *

Lentamente caminan hacia un prado donde se encontraban las estrellas en la medianoche. Estaban contemplando mientras sus manos eran volteó su rostro hacia la joven donde estaba hipnotizado con su belleza. Ella hace lo mismo e intenta evadir, pero simplemente se queda atónita viendo los ojos verdes de su amado. Adrien decide dar el paso, toma la mejilla de Ladybug y contra todo riesgo, la besa.

Al principio, ella es sorprendida en el acto pero después empieza a devolver aquel beso con ansias y pasión. Era el momento que siempre soñó, aunque lastimosamente no era Marinette. Pero como toda chica, una de sus piernas se levantó tras esa reacción mientras sus brazos juegan con el cabello de Adrien; él en cambio ¡Siente que su corazón explotó de felicidad! Su cuerpo se tambalea al beso de su lady que se aferra en la espalda cubierta del spandex rojo manchado con negro. La sensación entre ambos era muy asombroso. Después el beso se volvería apasionado, la lengua de la joven pedía a gritos ingresar a la boca de Adrien, y este se dejó complacer de aquella lengua que explorara el poder del amor. Todo era tan mágico, pero el aire intervino respirando de forma cansada. Pero tenían ganas de hacerlo más.

— ¡Wow! Esto fue... Como... Ni se que decir. — Adrien sintió felicidad. Ladybug estaba a punto de caerse de frente pero el chico la sostiene con sus manos en sus hombros y ve aquellos ojos azules cubiertos por la máscara.

— Fue... — Iba a decir algo, pero de repente, tenía que patrullar. — Lo siento Adrien, pero debo ir. La ciudad me necesita. — Ella iba a dejar plantado a Adrien, pero el la agarra justo a tiempo antes de usar su yoyo.

— Espera... No... ¿Cuando volveré a verte?

— en tu casa... Quiero decir en el parque... No no no... En la escuela... ¡No! En este mismo...

— Te esperaré en mi habitación en la noche antes de las 9. ¿Te parece?

— Ss... Si. ¡Claro! ¡Estupendo! Quiero decir... Está bien. — De nuevo se sonroja y de sorpresa dice. — Debo irme. Nos vemos Adrien. — Ella le planta un beso rápido antes de marcharse a la vigilancia. — Te amo.

Y ella se marchó a toda prisa dejando a Adrien enfermo de amor. Celebró a si mismo su victoria.

— Lo logré... ¡Lo logré! ¡Ladybug es mi novia! ¡Mi lady!

— Oye ¡Oye! ¡Deten tu fiesta! Eres demasiado cursi. Además tengo hambre. ¡Dame de mi queso! — El kwami se mostraba molesto tras esos movimientos de su portador.

Adrien sacó el pedazo y se lo dio a Plagg

— ¡Mi camembert! ¡Mi queso! — Plagg hartó su queso sin piedad, saboreando el apestoso aroma.

— ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Al fin todo se hizo realidad!

Después de un momento inolvidable para Adrien...

— Espero que me des más queso si quieres privacidad con tu Ladybug.

— ¡No llegues al extremo Plagg! En fin, es mi hora. ¡Plagg transfórmame! — el kwami negro se envolvió en el anillo de Chat pero gritaba en señal de pereza.

— No ahora por favor! — y fue instalado en aquel anillo, dejando de ser Adrien Agreste a Chat Noir.

— Muy bien, es hora de pasar tiempo con mi Bogaboo. Aunque espero que no me rechace por ser demasiado sexy y galán. — Chat se sonríe y comienza a patrullar para su encuentro con su lady.

Aún la noche era joven para ambos héroes, era el momento de plática más vigilancia.

* * *

 **Y aquí lo tienen. El segundo cap de Miraculous con Ladrien a bordo. Si, fui demasiado cursi, pero tenía que hacerlo con inspiraciones en Coldplay y Imagine Dragons... xD**

 **Cualquier revisión es siempre bienvenida. Me servirá para ver si he mejorado en este bonito fandom que cada vez me gusta. Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto en una nueva actualización. ^^**


	3. Capítulo 3: De felicidad a cansancio

Capítulo 3: de felicidad a cansancio.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al genio Thomas Astruc.**

 _Un click cambia todo_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 3: de felicidad a cansancio._

* * *

Chat Noir felizmente merodeaba por los tejados de la ciudad parisina, sintiendo una gran alegría cuando su lady lo había besado. Aunque estaba inquieto de volver a sentir esa misma pasión, pero en su forma de héroe. Cada brinco que daba entre casa y casa, significaba una alegría interna. Estaba a punto de explotar de emoción al ver a su lady con esa misma mirada que cuando era Adrien.

Hablando de romances, allí se encontraba. Su lady de pie, mirando las luces de la ciudad desde la Torre Eiffel. El felino sonrió y fue hasta aquel lugar. Ansioso de una plática con su dulce damisela.

— Quien diría que mi lady se encontraba viendo o pensando en mí, ¿no? — El chico felino se acercó hasta su mano y cuando casi la besaba…

— No ahora, gatito. — Con una sonrisa, la heroína le responde. — Es momento de mirar un rato París, ¿no?

— Oh, mi lady. Estaba pensado en que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Ya sabes, novio y novia. — El minino se acerca a la joven, pero esta lo empuja divertidamente. — Chat, ya sabes que amo a otra persona.

— Pero yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu nuevo amor. No me importa cuántas veces me rechaces, conquistaré tu corazón.

— Chat… Es muy halagador de tu parte, pero seguiré amando a otra persona.

— Es un reto para mí. Tarde o temprano te rendirán ante mi yo encantador. — chat le dedica una sonrisa a aquella joven, causando en ella un sonrojo.

— Ch… Chat, es hora de ir hacia otro punto de la ciudad. — La joven toma su yoyo y se marcha.

— ¡Espera mi lady! — El chico con su bastón la persigue. — Tal vez sería purrfecto. — concluye en sí mismo.

* * *

Al cabo de dos horas, vigilantes en la ciudad, sus miraculous sonaron, era señales de que deberían separarse y esperar hasta que se vuelvan a juntar.

— Es hora de irme, Chat. Será un hasta luego.

— Buenas madrugadas, mi lady. Descansa y piensa en mí. — Chat estaba siendo bromista.

— ni lo pienses, mi gatito. — La muchacha también sonríe.

— Dulces sueños, princesa. — Chat aprovecha para dar un rápido beso en la mano de Ladybug y desaparece de aquel lugar. Ladybug se queda traumada, algo que nunca se había imaginado es que dos chicos estaban enamorados de ella. Decide regresar a su casa, porque su transformación estaba a desaparecer.

* * *

Justo a tiempo, la muchacha llegó al balcón, y su transformación desapareció. Marinette que aún se sentía sonrojada, se quedó allí. Quieta.

— ¿Marinette? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Tikki aunque estaba exhausta, también se preocupaba por su portadora.

— ¿Eehh? Sí, ¡Claro! Es decir, yo…

— Tal vez estás muy feliz, ¿verdad?

— si… Es que… Yo. besé a Adrien… y lego vino Chat… y… — Marinette no podía encontrar las palabras, estaba demasiado feliz. Su sonrojo llegó al rojo vivo.

— Pero siendo Ladybug. Una cosa diferente es que actúes como a ti misma y otra cosa es ser como la salvadora de París. No puedes hacer… — Marinette la interrumpe, conscientemente.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero ya tengo una idea para que Adrien se fije en mí. Debo actuar como Ladybug pero como Marinette. Ahí puedo ser menos tímida.

— Lo sé. Pero ¿No debes ir a descansar? Tienes que madrugar antes de que hagas tu excusa de llegar tarde. — la kwami se ríe..

— ¡Si! Debo ser demasiado activa. ¿por qué soy demasiado despistada?

La chica entra a su cuarto, no sin antes dar las galletitas para que Tikki pueda comer. Al cabo de unos minutos Marinette descansaba para poder dormir.

* * *

En la mansión, Chat Noir volvió a ser Adrien, un poco confundido tras el acontecimiento de hoy.

— El chico enamorado tiene un problema, ¿verdad? — Plagg comenzó a reír tras lo último.

— Bueno, casi. La buena y mágica noticia es que pude besar a Ladybug. Lo malo es que a ella no le gusta como Chat Noir. ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Bueno, el amor a veces confunde, amigo. Simplemente eres demasiado tímido. Así que saca tu Chat Noir siendo Adrien.

— Plagg… no creo que sería una buena idea… ¿sospecharía que Ladybug sabe quién está detrás de mí siendo Chat? Mejor dicho, tendría chances de que ella me rechaze por que actue como verdaderamente soy.

— Ay por favor, no seas un amargado y arriesga. Además, ¡me debes un pedazo de mi queso! — Plagg estaba impaciente de comer el ansiado y apestoso alimento.

— Está bien. Además, tengo que madrugar. — Adrien va en silencio hacia una bóveda donde se encontraba aquel alimento. Dos minutos después le entrega a su portador.

— ¡oh! ¡Mi amado camembert! ¿No te han hecho daño? — El kwami saborea.

— ¡Plagg, eso es apestoso! Come rápido y duerme. — Adrien se puso su pijama y se dirigió a su dormitorio. al menos un poco de descanso valía la pena.

* * *

Eran las 4:30 a.m. durmió más de una hora. Nathalie lo había levantado por que tenía otra nueva sesión de fotos. Adrien se sentía cansado, pero tenía que cumplir las expectativas de su padre. Así que, como todos los días, se duchó, se vistió y cuando llegaron los maquilladores, ya estaba listo para otra nueva sesión. Adrien estaba agotado y quería descansar.

Los flashes de la farándula era un pan de cada día, su padre era demasiado exigente con él, esta vez no era la excepción. Tres días a la semana tenía que levantarse a esas horas para ser portada de revistas y carteles. Lo único que Adrien quería era dormir, y soñar con su lady.

— Muy bien, posa bien. — El fotógrafo estaba contento tras ver las excelentes posiciones de Adrien. — ¡Eso es! ¡Siéntete como la gran joya parisina! ¡Perfecto!

"Por favor. ¡Termina eso! Quiero descansar un momento" el pensamiento del joven lo invadió, eso era lo que tanto imploraba.

Tras muchas fotos, Adrien salió del set, pero era a recoger sus cosas escolares, desayunó a la carrera, hizo su aseo personal y ya estaba listo para otro día de clases. Tenía escuela, por suerte en la tarde tenía tiempo de terminar sus tareas. El chofer lo esperaba, faltaba 15 para las ocho de la mañana. El auto comenzaba a moverse, y otra vez Nathalie le pasó la lista de deberes tanto de modelaje como de estudio. Por suerte su padre no iba a dar su repetido discurso. Pero valdría la pena pasar tiempo con sus amigos, y más con una de ellas con quien tenía tanto interés: Marinette.

* * *

 **Bueno, creo les aburrí el cap, ¿o no? tenía que avanzar esta historia interesante, mi instinto de conciencia me lo decía. Era hora de actualizar después de un mes de inactividad. ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? Un review no sería mala idea. Nos vemos en un próximo cap. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4: El trapeador

Capítulo 4: El "trapeador"

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad.**_

 _Un click cambia todo_

 _Por: Cristian Reyolds_

 _Capítulo 4: El trapeador._

* * *

Con un gran insomnio, el muchacho era acompañado por su chofer, Gorilla y la asistente de su padre, Nathalie recordando sobre su apretada agenda. Para Adrien era solo costumbre de todos los días, pues qué culpa tenía de que su padre lo manipule como un objeto de negocios y no como su propio hijo, y que el mundo no pare de elogiar como la promesa parisina del modelaje.

Lo que necesitaba el chico, era paz, calma y tranquilidad además de libertad e irónicamente la escuela era ese lugar.

Al bajar del coche, caminaba en dirección a su salón. Antes que nada, el mejor amigo, Nino lo saludó.

— ¡Hey bro! — Lo abraza, sin duda un gran amigo que Adrién tenía.

— ¡Nino! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, aunque un poco agotado haciendo remixes con mi equipo de dj.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Me puedes enviar uno de tus remixes? — Adrien le gustaba ese tipo de música.

— Claro, los llevo justo en mi cel. Recopilo artistas que suelo escuchar.

A esa conversación se unen las dos chicas, Alya y Marinette.

— Hola chicos. — La chica reportera los saluda con entusiasmo.

— Hey, ¿Cómo andas Alya? — Nino hace con sus dedos la señal de paz.

— Bien, otro día esperando por el descubrimiento de Ladybug. —

— Hola Alya. Marinette. — El chico saluda con la mano tranquilamente; Pero el color rosa extremo de sus mejillas se tornó en la cara de la joven de cabello azabache.

"¿ _Qué debo hacer? ¡Qué debo hacer! Adrien me está hablando. Oh Dios, ¡está esperando mi respuesta! ¡qué le digo!"_ la mente de Marinette estaba en severos apuros.

" _Que linda se ve cuando se sonroja. De todas las chicas de esta escuela, Marinette tiene ese algo especial que me atrae. Pero no sé con exactitud cual."_ Adrién sonríe.

— H…Hol…Hola guapo… ¡Quero decir! ¡Hola Adrien! Perdón por gritar. — _"La cagaste, Marinette."_

— No te preocupes. Ven, es hora de comenzar las clases. — _"me gusta cuando ella se sonroja."_ Se ríe el chico.

— Si, ojalá la maestra no nos ponga tareas sorpresa. — Nino lo decía en tono perezoso. Alya le da un codazo en el hombro. — ¡Ay!

Los cuatro se ríen. Adrien toma su brazo por los hombros de Marinette y juntos con Alya y Nino encaminan hacia sus clases correspondientes. Marinette tenía ganas de morir de alegría, esto no le pasaba todos los días.

* * *

Al término de las clases, los compañeros salieron a tomar un descanso. Antes que Adríen saliera…

— ¡Adrikins! — Oh oh… Chloé le da un abrazo de forma asfixiante. — ¿Cómo te fue querido?

— Chloé, por favor. — Adrien se zafa del abrazo. — Sabes que somos amigos por nuestras familias, pero necesito mi tiempo.

— Cómo quieras, pero eres mío querido. ¡Ábrete! — Ella tumba con voracidad a Marinette, y cuando casi se golpearía a la puerta del salón, Adrién velozmente la atrapa antes de dar el fatal impacto.

—¡ten cuidado con ella Chloé! — Adrien toca su cara viendo como estaba. — Oh, Marinette. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No… no pasa nada. Muchas gracias. — Ella sonríe. " _Gracias por poner tus manos en mi rostro. Me apasiona"_

— Ok, hey, vamos a la cafetería. Nino y Alya nos están esperando.

* * *

Al salir, el ambiente estaba tranquilo. todo hasta que un inconveniente en la escuela se estaba formando. Y no, no era pelea de estudiantes.

Un nuevo akuma atemorizaba en el pasillo se trataba de el "Trapeador", este akuma era capaz de ordenar a todos que hagan limpieza extrema por la suciedad del colegio.

— ¿Chicos? — Adrien veía con nerviosismo como ese akuma usaba su trapeador como lanza para esclavizar a los estudiantes.

— ¡Soy el Trapeador! Y como ordenes, quiero que dejen limpio este lugar, e incluso si son ¡Chat Noir y Ladybug!

En diferentes lados, Adrien y Marinette abrieron con sorpresa sus ojos. Era hora de que sus alter egos salieran a la luz.

— ¡Será mejor que vayamos! ¡Corran! — Nino agarra a Alya de su mano y juntos corren a esconderse.

— ¡Pero quiero entrevistar a Ladybug! — Alya trataba de zafarse de Nino y tenía una mirada enojada.

— ¡¿Quieres entrevistar a Ladybug o ser carnada de trapeadores?! — Alya no lo pensó dos veces.

— Creo que no hallo otra opción. vamos. — Ambos corren a esconderse. Pero ve a Marinette. ¡Qué haces Marinette!

— ¡Adrien, donde vas! —

— ¡Iré a esconderme a otro lugar! ¡nos veremos luego! — Adrien corre con prisa. Pero se da cuenta que Marinette trataba de esquivar.

— ¡Marinette! — El muchacho agarra la mano y justo a tiempo la agarra antes de que un trapeador la golpee. — Vayamos antes que esto nos pase a ambos.

Los dos chicos corrían esquivando los trapeadores. La mayoría de ellos estaban bajo la malvada influencia del akuma. Llegaron a un cuarto, dejó a Marinette adentro.

— Quédate aquí. — Adrien cerró la puerta y encaminó a un solitario pasillo donde poder transformat y prácticamente era el baño de mujeres. Apresuradamente sacó a Plagg estaba dormidote cuando abrió su bolso.

— Psst… Plagg… Despierta. — El joven trató de moverlo.

— Sólo 5 minutos más. Estoy saboreando mi queso. — Plagg hablaba aun perezoso y dormido. Al abrir sus ojos…

— ¡Plagg, Transfórmame!

Medio se despertó el kwami y fue absorbido por el anillo.

— ¡No ahora por favor! ¡acabo de despertar! — Intentó hablar, pero ya estaba dentro de aquel anillo. Adrien era Chat Noir y tenía que ayudar a su lady.

* * *

Del otro lado, Marinette sacó su bolsito y la kwami moteada estaba lista para su tarea contra el mal.

— ¿Estás lista?

— Más que lista para combatir contra el mal. — la kwami sonríe con valentía.

— ¡Tikki transfórmame! — La kwami con seguridad se puso en los aretes de Marinette, convirtiéndose en su rol de Ladybug.

* * *

Chat Noir se posó en frente del akuma, de actitud amenazante y carismática.

—¡Hey, te faltó ese pedazo de allí. — Se señalaba a sí mismo. El akuma tratño de lanzar sus trapeadores, pero silbando, Chat Noir esquivaba los ataques.

— ¡Te haré limpiar, mancha negra! — El akuma lanzaba al azar traperos, pero antes Ladybug voló al akuma en su llegada, impidiendo que el mínimo fuera golpeado.

— ¿Acaso interrumpí tu gloria? — Ladybug sonreía a su compañero.

— Noo, para nada mi lady. Me alegra que usted llegara para combatir esta dulce batalla. Además, siempre soy fiel a ti. — El minino se acerca a la joven e intenta besar su mano de cortesía, pero Ladybug hace otra vez de las suyas.

— no ahora, felino. — Ambos voltean a ver el akuma listo para la pelea.

Al Trapeador en su rostro le brilló como un aura en forma de mariposa, en la mente la voz del estricto tirano de Hawk moth le decía.

" _Será una buena batalla, pero límpialos de mi vista y ¡trae los Miraculous!"_

La víctima lanzaba esos objetos como un tornado hacia los héroes. Chat noir se puso de frente a esquivar esos ataques.

— ¡Ladybug, yo me ocupo de esto! ¡crea una idea! — Chat hacía como un escudo girando su bastón. La chica planeaba usando de una vez su poder.

— ¡Lucky Charm! —del cielo mágico de su poder, bajó un como un tarrito que contenía un aromatizante líquido.

— ¿Un aromatizante? ¿Para qué debo usar esto?

— Mi lady, estoy alagado de su mirada, pero me están cansando las manos. — Trataba de esquivar los muchos trapeadores que lanzaba el akumatizado.

La joven veía las opciones, un grifo, el piso y un trapeador tirado. Entonces con su yoyo golpea con fuerza al akuma haciendo caer al suelo.

— ¡Chat! ¡Usa Cataclysm! — Ella corre hacia sus objetivos.

— ¡Entendido!, ay debo descansar un poco, pero… ¡por mi lady! ¡Cataclysm! — El guante de Chat actuó la mala suerte, caminó donde le indicaba la muchacha y rompió el grifo soltando el agua. Ladybug atrapó uno de los trapeadores y con el aromatizante comenzó a regar en la parte mojada, sobando el piso.

"! qué esperas! _¡Atrapa los miraculous!"_ La orden de Hawk Moth hacia la víctima, era inminente y muy clara. Cuando iba a llamar a sus esclavos para defenderse, se resbala al piso, siendo golpeado en el suelo resbaloso tras la idea de Ladybug. Ella atrapa el trapero original y lo rompe, saliendo una mariposa oscura.

— Has causado muchos problemas, akuma. — Ladybug activa su yoyo-purificador. — ¡Yo te libero del mal! — La mariposa siente como se le borra lo maligno, para que cuando sale se vuelve una unicorriente mariposa. — Bye bye pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! — Con su poder mágico restaura lo afectado, y la víctima se transforma en el conserje del colegio, siendo de nuevo un humano normal al terminar el proceso.

— d… ¿Dónde estoy? — El conserje se pregunta confuso tras el hecho.

— Buen trabajo. — Ambos lo dicen en unísono y chocando sus puños teniendo una buena victoria.

— Ahora que estamos con tiempo. ¿Qué le parece escuchar mi poema de amor hacia usted, mi lady? — El minino picarón se acerca a la heroína, pero los aretes dan sonido, indicando su saluda.

— Oh, lo siento. Tendrás que leerme tu poema después. Pero, estoy ansiosa de oirla. — Ella le da palmadas al hombro y se va risueña del lugar.

— ¡Bueno, como desees! ¡nos vemos pronto mi lady! — Chat gritó, con alegría. Al menos ella no le había rechazado tal petición.

* * *

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares de origen; Chat volvió a ser Adrien y tuvo que darle queso para recargar a Plagg; estaba agotado pero feliz; guardó su kwam, salio del baño de mujeres, caminando donde abrió la puerta que se encontraba Marinette.

— Marinette, ¿te encuentras mejor? — Lo decía de tono preocupado.

— Sí… ya… el akuma se fue. Lo pude ver en la ventana. — Mentía la joven azabache.

— Ok, es hora de salir. El director dará la lista para ver si estamos completos. Debemos ir. — Adrien agarra delicadamente la mano de la chica.

— Si… Si, vayamos… — Ella moría de la emoción, estaba en una gran felicidad tras sentir las manos del chico de sus sueños.

En el patio principal, los estudiantes de las aulas afectadas estaban reunidos para ver si se habían hecho daño. Los momentos de angustia ya se había terminado.

* * *

 **Bien, al fin he avanzado. Después de estar inactiva. Además, no me esperaba un gran número de seguidores de mi fic. No me pasaba desde mi debut en Teen Titans.**

 **¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Les quedó confuso? Un review podría saber cómo me fue.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia y apoyarme en mis fics. Saludos y abrazos a todos.**


End file.
